Renegade Squadron (Legends)
Founded by Han Solo after the Battle of Yavin, Renegade Squadron was a unit of pirates, criminals, smugglers and mercenaries who fought for the Rebel Alliance. Despite their criminal records the Squadron never betrayed the Rebellion and stayed loyal to their cause. Throughout the war, the squadron fought in many battles and often risked their lives bravely, in fact they were the last unit to leave Hoth durring the Battle of Hoth. Renegade Squadron's most famous battle was The Battle of Endor where they provided support for Han Solo's strike team and helped him destroy the shield generator. After Endor, the squadron was disbanded and the survivng members returned to their criminal ways. Battle vs. 501st Legion (by Godzillavkk) A massive space battle is going on between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire above a planet. In addition, a lifeless moon is present with a building in it. A Lamba shuttle leaves a Star Destroyer. Inside are five 501st Stormtroopers. Darth Vader appears on a holoscreen. "Inside the moon base is the rebellions battle plan, recover it and return it to my screen." "Of course my lord." replies one trooper. "Be careful. We have Intel that soldiers from Renegade Squadron are inside." Vader warns. "It won't be a problem my lord. They aren't bred for war like us 501st soldiers." Inside the base, five soldiers are guarding the base. One of them is inside the control room. A holoscreen activates and Han Solo appears. "Your the only one in the room? We've discovered that Stormtroopers from the 501st legion are on their way. Do NOT let the battle plan fall in their hands." "Don't worry sir. They've never been in the environments we've had to endure." replies the rebel criminal. He then presses a red button and an alarm sounds. The other rebels are alerted, draw their weapons and head to a hallway. The Lamba Shuttle arrives at an airlock, and the Stormtroopers disembark. They storm through the halls, turn a corner and open fire on the Renegades. Both teams exchange fire, but 501st down one renegade thanks to their superior training. (Renegade 4) The renegades retreat, but one of them throws a cluster grenade, killing two 501st soldiers. The others fall back to avoid the radius. (501st 3). The renegades escape to an atrium. One of them heads up a flight of stairs to a balcony and sets up a sniping post. The others head behind crates. Two 501st troopers enter the atrium and open fire. One of them throws a thermal detonator behind a crate, killing a Renegade. (Renegade 3) As the teams continue to fire, one Renegade draws his pistol and tries to shoot a 501st, only to be shot dead by a hidden 501st sniper in the hallway across from him. The sniper moves foreward with his Blaster pistol and opens fire. The crates are doing well to shield the Renegades, but one decides to try and flank the 501st. He leaps across the room and fires his rifle, killing a Stormtrooper, but the sniper kills the renegade with his pistol. (Both now at 2.) The sniper however is now in range of the last renegade behind the crates and shoots him with his rifle.(501st 1) The last trooper reacts quickly and downs the rebel with his E-11. As he approaches the crates to make sure his enemies are all dead, he is shot in the helmet by the Renegade hiding in the blacony with his Sniper rifle. (501st 0) The least renegade stands up, and lets out a sigh of relief. Winner: Renegade Squadron Expert's Opinoin While the voters agreed the 501st had better training and weapons, they always had upper hand while Renegade constantly had the odds stacked against them and still won. I honestly don't think plot armor should be a factor, but I gotta play by the site rules. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors